Exchange
by My Tears Are Your Blood
Summary: Hermione and Draco go to California to be forign exchange students for two months and they have to be with each other 247 and no use of magic. Will anything happen? Review.
1. Chapter1

AN: I do not own the Harry Potter characters so don't sue me PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Exchange  
Chapter 1 (Off to Hogwarts)  
  
Hermione woke up to her mom screaming at her to get up. She got up quickly and went into her shower and used her favorite shower- gel strawberries and cream and her shampoo to match. When she was done, she looked into the mirror and was still a little shocked by what she saw.  
She had transformed into what most guys would want. She was a C cup, had a big ass, long legs, and silky blonde-highlighted hair. She was 5'7," and she wore only enough make-up to enhance her golden brown eyes and her big lips.  
Then she got out of her bathroom and got dressed in low rise jeans and a pink tank top that just covered her pink bellybutton ring. Then she ran down the stairs of her small home to eat.  
"Honey, why did you pierce the top of your ear and your belly button?" whined Mrs. Granger.  
"Cause mom, I like it," smiled Hermione as her mom passed her breakfast.  
"Fine, well, here is your eggs and toast," Smiled Mrs. Granger.  
"Thanks, mom," smiled Hermione.  
"Oh, and dear I got you few new CDs for going away," Beamed Mrs. Granger.  
"Really! What ones? Let me see," Said Hermione happily.  
Hermione looked to find that her mom had gotten her Lillix, Cold, Rob Zombie, and Pink. A weird mix but, her, she liked them.  
"Thank you mom," Hermione said as she hugged her mom.  
"Okay, now, go get ready," said Mrs. Granger.  
Hermione ran upstairs and packed almost her whole bedroom and bathroom. Then she brought her stuff to her car. She had everything she needed for 7th year finally.  
"I hope Harry likes the new me," thought Hermione dreamily. "I would love to see the look on everybody's face when they see that I am a girl. Man that would be priceless, maybe I should bring a camera?"  
Hermione went out to the car and look at her watch 9:30. Mrs. Granger started up the car and they started to leave for hogwarts. Hermione turned on her CD player and put it on to Lillix and started to lesten to Tomarrow:  
  
tomorrow's just another day  
  
another way  
  
to spend my day  
  
all by myself  
  
starin' at the TV screen,  
  
flipping through my magazine  
  
everything is unclear  
  
I need you here, do do  
  
and I wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobody's home  
  
I need to break out  
  
get me some take out  
  
stand inside the crowd  
  
I wanna scream out loud  
  
I'll be ok  
  
I'll be ok  
  
walking down this winding road  
  
rainy days are all I know  
  
I have hit the ground  
  
staring up into the sky  
  
counting all the reasons why  
  
my mind is spinning around  
  
I need to breath dooo  
  
so, I wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobody's home  
  
and I need to break out  
  
get me some take out  
  
stand inside the crowd  
  
I wanna scream out loud  
  
I'll be ok  
  
get up from off the floor  
  
I just can't take no more  
  
leaving it all behind,  
  
yesterday's gone  
  
nah nah nah nah  
  
nah nah nah nah  
  
nah nah nah oohhh  
  
oh, I wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
and I need to break out  
  
get me some take out  
  
stand inside the crowd  
  
I wanna scream out loud  
  
I'll be ok  
  
I'll be ok  
  
oh, I wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
and I need to break out  
  
get me some take out  
  
stand inside the crowd  
  
I wanna scream out loud  
  
I need to break out!!  
  
Were ok were alright  
  
were ok we'll be alright  
  
tomorrow just another day  
  
another way  
  
to spend my day  
  
And that's all she heard of the cd until she drifted into sleepless dreaming. 


	2. Chapter2

An: I hope that you like this story, from the rest that I have written or working on it's the calmest to come yet. Some times you can tell when I am in a perverted mood. Well love ya thanks for reviewing c-h-l-o-e-06 and yes I do love that song and so does my best friend. Well love ya all!!!! I want 5 reviews before any more updates after chapter 3 cause I am going to do that one today also. Be free to help with spelling and grammar.  
  
Chapter 2 (At the Hogwarts express)  
Exchange  
  
"Honey, we're here," said Mrs. Granger. Taking off the headphones on Hermione's head. "Oh, Okay," said Hermione groggily. "Bye, Honey," smiled Mrs. Granger "Bye, mom love you," Said Hermione as she got all of her stuff out of the car and headed towards the train.  
When she found a free compartment. She went in put away her things and then sat down and listened to music. Then the compartment door open and Hermione took off her headphones, only to find Draco Malfoy coming into her compartment.  
"Damn he's fine," Hermione giggled to herself.  
Draco was 6'1 with a well-toned body. Broad shoulders, a nice ass, and looked to have a great package. He had his hair loose and it went to his shoulders. And his lips made into his sexy as all hell smirk. And his eyes that just seemed to pierce right through you showing no emotion.  
"Damn," was all Hermione could think.  
"Well Granger you've turned out nicely haven't you. Your well grown if I must say myself," grinned Draco "Your very sexy,"  
"Same to you to Malfoy," Smirked Hermione.  
"Well," said Draco as he put his hands of her waist, and then decided to grope her ass to feel her out. Also just to see what she would do. "Malfoy, no, that wasn't fair, now my turn," Smiled Hermione as her hand shot out and grabbed him firm and hard them let go and shoved him out and locked the door. "Okay now, where the hell did that come from? Where did I get my nerve?"  
Hermione looked down at her watch and it was 10:50. Then she looked out the window to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny walking onto the platform. "Damn, they're fucking hot too,"  
Ron looked about 5'9 and had a body that was firm but not as good as Draco's. His hair now was spiked up, with little black tips on the ends. Harry looked to be at least 6 feet and had a hard firm body-well toned. His hair was still as messy but somewhat like Ron he had tips but they were green. Ginny had filled out more and had all the curves in all the right places. Her lips had a sweet innocent smile upon them that a few men would kill to get their lips upon.  
Hermione watched them climb on the train. Then they knocked on her compartment door and she unlocked it. When they saw their mouths fell open in surprise.  
"Her..Her..Hermione?" asked Ron bewildered.  
"That's my name," smiled Hermione, looking at their surprised faces.  
  
"Damn, Hermione, what did the hell did you do to yourself?" asked Ginny.  
"Little make-over, do you like?" asked Hermione.  
"Hell yea," Both Ron and Harry yelled.  
"Good boys, now, tell me what you guys did over the summer?" asked Hermione.  
"Well, first the Dursleys sucked, then I went to Ron's place. Then we went to a few clubs and picked u a few girls and had a little fun," Smiled Harry in a dazed look.  
"And I did the same," said Ron with the same look of Harry's on his face.  
"Now I was a good girl and got a nice boyfriend named Hack," Smiled Ginny.  
"Did you do anything with him?" Asked Hermione.  
"I only lost my virginity to him that's all," Laughed Ginny.  
"I don't need a to picture my little sister having sex with people. Thank you," said Ron "But Hermione if you want to bash sometimes then call me or Harry and we would love to help" smiled Harry naughtily, already having a vision of Hermione in total ecstasy.  
"Sorry boys, I got someone I want to get. Then you two okay," said Hermione innocently.  
"Okay but the offers there," said Ron and Harry sadly.  
"Good bye, I am gonna listen to my CD player and Harry I hope you don't mind. I am gonna sleep on your lap. Don't you dare try anything," smiled Hermione as she slipped on her headphones and started to listen to Lillix Quicksand.  
Yesterday  
  
seemed so much longer then today  
  
there must be something wrong with me  
  
I think im losing it oh no  
  
I must be stupid  
  
now im here  
  
yes im here  
  
cuz I tried  
  
if your here  
  
then you're here  
  
for a while  
  
I can reach the sky  
  
without being dragged down  
  
I can run forever  
  
while I try to hold on  
  
but if you'll be there where I drown  
  
I don't want to hold your hand  
  
its quicker then quicksand  
  
and you just wont make it  
  
nonetheless I think I've seen a brighter side  
  
ive trusted no one deep inside  
  
it's what they call the rest of them  
  
they just don't get it  
  
but we're there  
  
yes we're there  
  
for a trial  
  
and we're there  
  
yes we're there  
  
for a while  
  
I can reach the sky  
  
without being dragged down  
  
I can run forever  
  
while I try to hold on  
  
but if you'll be there where I drown  
  
I don't want to hold your hand  
  
its quicker then quicksand  
  
and you just wont make it  
  
ive seen so many try to get there way  
  
im sure its not there best  
  
yeah im sure not there best  
  
I can reach the sky  
  
without being dragged down  
  
I can run forever  
  
while I try to hold on  
  
but if you'll be there where I drown  
  
I don't want to hold your hand  
  
its quicker then quicksand  
  
and you just wont make it  
  
its quicker then quicksand  
  
and you just wont make it [x2]  
  
Hermione fell asleep after hearing the song. Then she woke to have Harry shaking her to wake up "Time to wake up and get into you robes Hermione," said Harry sweetly.  
"Okay thanks, and Harry your really cute," said Hermione as she went to the bathroom.  
When she got back she sat down next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. Then the next thing she new she was woken again. But now she was all happy and awake and ran to the carriages. When Hermione was in an empty carriage she started to hear screaming.  
"Damn you Malfoy go the fuck away," yelled Ron.  
"I will go where I please weasel," screamed Draco.  
"Damn it," Thought Hermione as she got out of she seat and ran to brake up this fight.  
"Quit this Fucking fight," Screeched Hermione so loud that it echoed "Ron get in the fucking carriage and Malfoy go off and fuck someone"  
"Oh, but you look like so much fun," Smirked Draco.  
"Get out of my sight now," Boomed Hermione dangerously.  
"Fine but later I will have my chance," said Draco.  
Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all climbed into a carriage and tried to simmer down. Harry just looked out the window. Hermione and Ginny made small talk. Ron listened in to their talk and looked at Harry worriedly. But they all didn't want to talk about a gray eyed, blonde-haired slytheren prat.  
Draco on the other hand was daydreaming about a beautifully transformed bookworm. Screaming his name while his hands roamed over a sweaty well-devolved body. "Damn," Thought Draco "I am going to need some girl soon," As he got out of the carriage and tried to walk to the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But this girl I use to be friends with stole all of my notebooks with all my fanfics in them. So now I go from 30 chapters to lets re-write ever chapter starting for chapter 3. So that's what I am going to do. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I have to say this again_. I do not own Harry potter…_

**Chapter 3**

Everyone left and battle field and got into the carriages and went up to the castle. When they had gotten off the carriages they looked around their surroundings and thought to themselves how much they missed their home Hogwarts. They walked up the steps and walked into their home through the front door. They all walked to the Grand Hall and sat down in their house tables.

Hermione sat down at the table feeling extremely happy to be with her friends again talking about their summer and how much action they had gotten. To her friends Hermione might have seemed totally consumed in their conversation but really she couldn't peel her eyes away from a certain Slytheryn with white blonde hair. She was very good at multi-tasking so this was another walk in the park. She eyes gazed at him with a look of her trying to memorize something for a test.

Dumbledore ruined her fun looking by standing up and making everyone stop talking and making people only look at him.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts and we also welcome the new people that are attending this school. Now let's let the sorting begin!" beamed Dumbledore.

Hermione was quite bored watching the sorting hat sort all of the children that sat underneath it. She may have found this quite interesting a few years ago. But after 6 years of watching this ceremony the 7th years tended to get restless. After it was finally completed after about a half an hour later everyone was quite pleased to discover that each of the houses had gotten the same amount of kids. Dumbledore got up and was ready to announce something else.

"And now I would like to tell you all who your new Head Boy and Girl are! They are Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!"

There was a stunned silence from the older people of the houses. The teachers all clapped and so did the first years. Everyone else was in complete and utter shock. They were all wondering the same thing. Did Dumbledore lose his marbles? Did he think that after 7 years of hating and wanting to tear each others throat out that one year of being together they could forget about all their differences? This silence stayed this was for about 30 seconds until the whole Gryffindor, Slytherin and the other houses burst into applause. Hermione and Draco stood up and smiled broadly at everyone.

"Now this is something I have never expected to happen," Thought Hermione.

"Now I have more time to be with the bookworm and play with her little mind," Thought Draco smugly.

After they had sat down and the applause died, Dumbledore clapped his hands and a huge amount of food appeared on the tables. Ron's eyes widened and his mouth started to drip saliva. He started to grab at everything and put it in his mouth and on his plate. Harry did about the same thing as Ron but without the dribble. Hermione and Ginny stared at each other and laughed. Then they started to dig in as well. After they were all full and stuffed to their maximum they left and started for their rooms. Hermione and Draco went up to Dumbledore sneaking glances at each other as they went.

"Dumbledore, where is our new rooms?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"Oh yes Miss Granger, hmmmm… where did I put it," said Dumbledore patting himself down looking for something. "Oh well here it is. Use these directions and you two will find your rooms,"

"Thank you," said Draco and Hermione as they left.

They followed the directions bitching the whole time about who is wrong and who is right. Finally they came to a painting of a girl that was in a huge pink dress and didn't look too pleased about it.

"Why hello, you two the Head Boy and Girl right?" asked the girl.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Well let's let the boy pick the password this time shall we," said the girl.

Draco looked rather pleased with this arrangement and said "hmm… lets see, how about Bookworm?"

"Bookworm it is," said the girl cheerfully.

Hermione glared at Draco and stepped into they passage after the girl had moved. That's when her mouth fell open in awe. 


End file.
